Taste Of Magic
by KagLover684
Summary: Kagome takes her family to the Quidditch World Cup, returning and hoping not to get dragged into anything, that hope completely deteriorates as she suddenly gets picked to become one of the Tri-wizard champion.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA/HARRYPOTTER! **

Okay, this plot takes place during the 4th series, I was trying to look for a Inuyasha/Harry Potter fanfiction that has all the characters like Krum, Ceddrick, blah blah, and Kagome was somehow dragged/invovled in the Triwizard Tournament, but no, I didn't come across it so I decided to make one. Enjoy!

Short Summary: Kagome takes her family to see the Quidditch World Cup. Returning and hoping not to get dragged into anything, it completely deteriates as she suddenly gets picked to be one of Triwizard Champion.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kagome sighed as she packed her bags. "Kagome?" a knock came from the door.

She knew who it was. "Yeah, mom?" she locked her bags then turned around to face her mom. Keiko looked at her daughter, its been a few months she's been back from feudal era. She had grown and matured...alot.

Keiko smiled as she took in her daughters features.

Kagome lost all her baby fat, leaving firm yet femine muscles. Her hair was dark as the night, but it straighter and somehow glistnened with both hours of the day. She added silver streaks at the end. Her body fully matured, she grew a few inches. Her eyes lightly changes color between silver, red and gold if you really looked closely and lasty her naturally red lips.

Kagome noticed her moms smile and stare. "Uh...mom? Is everything okay?" Keiko snapped out of her thoughts, taking in what had happened she lauhged as she made her way towards her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"M-Mom..."

Keiko chuckled and pulled back. "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome nodded in excitement. "I can't wait to go to the Quidditch World Cup..._again._" she said sarcastically.

"Kagome, please! It's Souta's first time to the event, don't spoil it for him, honey, please?"

"Okay, okay, fine, I won't..." Kagome chuckled as she grabbed her clothes and towel. "...won't tell him about the massive stadium, thousands of wizards, oh and the key-" she was cut off when her mom threw her with clothes.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

Souta yelled out, "Yesss! Wake up everyone! Let's go!" he ran to everyones room, shouting exciting. Keiko got up and yawned, "I don't think he slept at all..." she mumbled as she got up and took a early morning shower.

Souta opened Kagome's room. "Kago-!" he yelped as he dodged a big, sliver-like light. "K-Kag-Kagome..." he whimpered as he stood up and took a look inside her room. She yawned as she straightened her shoes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, KAGOME?! IT COULD'VE HIT ME, WHAT IF IT DID? THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE THE WORLD CUP, I COULD JUST IMAGINE. OH MY GOD!" Souta cried out to her.

He stopped as soon as she turned around to face him. "It's 5 in the morning, Souta, my ears are already bleeding because of all your shouting."

"WHAT! NO! I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED WITH WHATEVER YOU USED EARLIER! APOLOGIZE, KAGOME!" Souta shouted more.

"Apolgize?"

"YEAH, APOLOGIZE." He smirked inwardly, she hardly said sorry to anyone and he wanted he to say it.

She calmly closed her eyes. "Fine..."

"FINALLY! WELL...?" he puffed his chest, filled with a bit pride. '_this is going to be good, I can't wait to tell mom and grandfather about this.' _he thought.

"Densaugeo." she muttered as he looked at her in confusion. "Kago-MMMM!" He ran in his room.

She chuckled to herself as she waved her wand over her bags. They disappeared. "Peace and quiet."

"Come on, let's go!" Keiko shouted from downstairs. Souta ran downstairs with his bagpack, while Kagome waited outside, how many times had she been to this event. She lost count after her 5th Quidditch World Cup 300 years ago. It's been awhile she's went back. A long while.

She suddenly thought about her wand. '_the wand Midoriko gave me...' _she wouldn't dare underestimte its power, she literally feels it flow through her. "_It is like a vessel, it helps contains your powers, Kagome. You must learn how to control it..."_ she remembered partly of what she said to her. She learned how to control it...400 years ago. Feeling familiar auras comin towards her, she shoved it off.

"We're ready."

Kagome nodded as she turned around and brought it out. Her power flowed through her into the wand. She waved it over the air and a portal appeared before them.

"Wow." Souta thought out loud as they vanished in thin air.

* * *

"RON! WAKE UP!" Ginny and Hermoine scowled at the lazy red-head. "Bloody hell, I'm up, I'm up." he yawned as he got ready.

"Harry, do you have all your things?" Mrs. Weasley asked him in a loving voice. The boy-who-lived smiled happily and nodded.

"Okay, that's good," she turned around and her expression changed. "RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron fell on the floor, startled and scared by his mother's voice. He whikmpered as he grabbed all his things and ran downstairs. "I'm here." he sheepishly chuckled as he made his way towards Harry.

"Alright, kids, let's go!" Mr. Weasley smiled brightly as he lead the way. Hermoine walked towards Ron. "I told you to sleep early last night." she chuckled as she made her way next to Ginny.

"Pst, whatever!" he mumbled.

It wasn't long as they met up with the Diggorys. They made their way to the port key and entered one of the most exciting games for Wizards and Witches. The Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

I want to finish this series, and I mostly love one shots so I'll try my best to finish this series. don't forget to review, I want to know what you all think, and...yeah, it'll be very much appreciated. Thanks !

KagLover684


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA/HARRY POTTER! NO FLAMERS! **

I don't know who's going to pair up with Kagome and I am still debating if there should be any. So….hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Kagome settled into their tent while Souta was still jumping around, completely awe-struck.

"Kagome…this is…AWESOME!" Souta screamed in delight. Keiko chuckled at her son's behavior, while Kagome scowled at the volume of his voice.

"Souta, please…" Keiko calmed him down.

"Mom, this is amazing, the tent is so small from outside, but inside…" Souta kept rambling on and throwing his hands around to his mother.

Kagome shook her head, but she doesn't blame him of course, it is amazing. She can't say she wasn't amazed, but it just wasn't really surprising to her since Dumbledoore.

'_Dumbledoore…' _her thoughts started to drift off to him and all her old friends she met.

'_How many decades since I last seen them…' _her and Dumbledoore are close friends, she met him when it was only his 2nd year, actually, she met all of them their second year. It was a long time ago, she could've stayed and become a witch, but she didn't. She had duties of her own.

Well, that was only half of the truth.

Kagome glanced at her family; putting her thoughts aside and aiding her brother in his first World Cup.

"Come on, we have to go before we miss the opening, it's the best part." She smiled as she grabbed her cloak.

Her family made their way up the stairs and was completely in awe. "Wow!" Souta's face practically screamed with glee. Keiko stood beside her son, in awe herself. "This is huge…" he said as they followed Kagome.

Kagome glanced in the back and saw the look on their faces. She chuckled lowly as she turned around. As soon as she did, she felt a presence in front of her and evaded the person. The person stood in his tracks while she easily evaded them.

She heard the person scoff and she merely smirked. She knew who it was, from the sound of that, it's not easy to dismiss._ 'Lucius Malfoy…I see he never changed…' _

The person known as Lucius Malfoy glanced to the little woman who had almost 'bumped' into him. Something was familiar about that woman, but shrugged it off.

"How rude." He scoffed one more time as he called out to his son.

"Come Draco, you do not need to talk to these lowlifes." Draco smirked as he made his way to father.

"See you later, Potter."

The boy who lived and his friends glared at Draco as he left. Souta came up with his mother and saw his friends who he had met earlier.

"Harry, Ron, Hermoine!" they all heard their name being called and looked towards where they heard it. They saw an Asian looking boy waving at them.

"Oh, hi, Souta!" Hermoine waved at back him.

"Hey, you guys are watching from there?" Harry nodded in response.

"Where are you going at to watch the game?" Ron asked.

Souta chuckled shyly. "Uh, my sister got us a VIP box, so…"

Hermoine looked at him and chuckled. "Wow, really? Can we come…" Ron didn't finish what he said as Hermoine hushed him with a slap.

Souta nodded as he looked at the woman next to him, which Harry knew to be his mother. He looked around and noticed he didn't spot his sister he was speaking off, so he merely shrugged it off.

"Uh, hey Souta?"

Souta quickly looked up there. "You want to join us up here?" a big smile flew across his face.

"Yes! But you won't mind?"

"No, of course not." Hermoine replied.

Souta looked at his mother. "Mom…" "Sure, honey, go ahead."

He nodded happily as he ran up the stairs. He quickly forgot about his sister.

"Mom, can you tell…"

"Yes, now go." Keiko shooed him off.

She turned around and quickly sighed. How was she going to tell her daughter? How do they say it nowadays, um, wing it? Yes. She'll do just that. Without a thought more, she made her way towards her daughter.

"Why'd you choose to watch it from here? You have a VIP box, it's the best view!" Ron dramatically asked.

Souta smiled at him. "I wanted to watch it with you guys, that's why."

"How 'bout your mom and sister? Wouldn't they mind?"

"Haha, my mom is fine with it, but my sister, uh, will be fine with it, besides she's been to these a hundred times." Souta said as he waved his flag.

"What?" Hermoine asked as they looked at each other.

"What?" Kagome looked at her mother.

"I told him to go ahead, he wanted to be with his friends." Kagome raised an eyebrow at this.

"Friends? What friends?" she was at caution with him making 'friends.' She knows how the wizard world can be; it's dangerous for new wizards and witchs, they can easily be lured.

"I believe their names were Harry, Ron and Hermoine."

"Hn." She slowly nodded as she looked away towards the big, open arena. She'll have to look into it, she'll protect her little brother at all cost. She really doesn't want him to go through the things she had to go through.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the piercing screams of Quidditch fans. "Let the games…BEGIN."

* * *

Kagome chuckled as her mother came out laughing. "Did you see that? Wow. That was absolutely amazing."

"Its getting late, I think I'm going to get Souta, okay? He's probably high off of sweets right now." Keiko said as she made her way towards the Weasley tent.

"Alright." She slowly walked around, seeing everyone laughing, celebrate. Everyone was so happy.

She suddenly winced at a jolt of pain. Her neck began to burn slightly and her eyes widened at this. "What the...it can't be." She whispered.

Just so soon as she spoke, she heard screams. The first thought that came to her head was her family.

She pushed everyone out of her way and ran towards their auras. Kagome stood and scanned the area. Her mind was running wild.

"Where are you guys." She whispered.

"Got you." She ran but suddenly stopped in her tracks. Kagome quickly hid in back of a tent. She laid low as she peeked from the side. She saw people in black capes.

Kagome lowly growled. She quickly shrugged it off. Her main focus was finding her mother and brother, she could care less about anyone else. Taking in a deep breath, she shot towards them.

They turned towards her and aimed their wands. She dodged their spell as she got out her wand. "Alarte Ascendare!" she used her powers to expand the spell and all of them blew high into the air.

She ran towards middle and made it through. Scanning the area she sensed their auras.

Harry, Ron, Keiko and Souta got separated from the rest of group. Now they're lying down looking at a man dressed all in black entering the clearing.

Kagome quickly lay on the floor. As soon the man came within the clearing, her eyes widened.

She scanned the area and saw Souta and his friends ducked down. Kagome grabbed a small rock and flicked it towards him. Souta felt a something against his hand and look towards to where it came from.

He felt a big sigh of relief as she saw his sister looking at him. "Kagome." he whispered.

She put two fingers to her mouth and nodded her head. Souta understood and nodded back.

Just then she looked back and the man in black was gone. She stood up but then men appeared and suddenly casted a spell towards her brother and friends.

In a blink of an eye, she was in front of them.

"Stupefy." the man in the suit yelled as he aimed his wand towards Harry and the boys.

"Finite Incamtum." She stood with a hint of hate in her eyes.

The man was took a step back.

"Bartemius! No! They're my sons." Arthur Weasley entered the clearing with worry in his eyes.

"Ron, Harry, Hermoine, Souta, you all alright?" Arthur checked every single one of them to see if they were okay.

"You've been caught in the scene of the crime, tell me who conjured it!" Bartemius looked at them.

"I suggest you point that wand somewhere else. They're just kids." Kagome gripped her wand tightly.

The man dressed in a high class suit nodded towards the red head, but looked back to Kagome with questioning looks in his eyes.

Kagome eyes wandered around to everybody and back to the man known as Bartemius.

"I am Bartemius Crouch, Sr. Head of the International Magical Cooperation. Who are you?" he said with a strong hint of demand in his voice, which did not go unnoticed by her.

"Kagome Higurashi, a very pissed off sister of a brother who you all tried to Stupefy." She glared at the man before her.

* * *

Thanks for waiting, I know it's been a while. Remember to review and follow! It'd be very much apppreciated.

KagLover684


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA/HARRY POTTER! NO FLAMERS! PLEASE REVIEW, IT'D BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. THANKS!**

Authors Note:

I have decided on a few things for this fanfic but I'm not going to say anything, I just hope you guys enjoy it and review to tell me what you think! :) Thank you so much! Also thanks for waiting, I know its been awhile so again thank you!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"…_try that again_…" Kagome muttered darkly as she looked at Bartemius.

Bartemius looked at her with eyes slightly widened, not only because the way she looked at him but because he knew who she was.

"Kagome?" he laid a hand on her shoulder. She blinked her eyes a few times before regaining composure.

'_Did I just…' _She thought while she glanced at Bartemius.

Bartemius, however, stood there motionless. He broke eye contact and nervously straightened his coat.

'…_I did…damn it.'_

"Uhh, All of you, follow me!" Bartemius and the rest of the Ministry left.

Hermione came and shivered at the atmosphere. As soon as she did, she couldn't stop glancing at Kagome.

"It's best we leave…" her voice rang through the air as she glared at the dark mark displayed in the skylines.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up on his podium, as soon as he did the room fell silent as his voice rang through the hall.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament…"

The students whispered among themselves in excitement.

"For those of you who do not know, it is a legendary event that brings together 3 schools to compete in a series of magical events, in which a single student is selected to complete. Now let me be clear, if you are selected, you stand alone."

Dumbledore looked around to all of the students as he spoke. "Trust me when I say this, this event is not for the weak hearted, but more of that later…"

He straightened his back and spoke more cheerfully. "Now, please help me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Bowbacks Academy of Magic!"

The door immediately opened and all heads turned towards in anticipation.

"…With their head mistress, Madame Maxim."

The ladies entered in a triangular form, dressed all in blue along with an elegant pony tale to the bottom left, topped with a hat tilted a little bit to the side.

Immediately, Sighs and gasps were soon heard through the hall.

A tall lady about Hagrids size followed last, she was dressed in a leopard printed coat.

As they almost reached the middle, they stopped and elegantly tilted their bodies to the right side with gentle hand swipe going outward.

As they did, the ladies gently released an, "Ahhh."

They immediately put on a straight face and continued forward. This time stopping in front of Ron and Harry, repeating the process.

The suddenly ran with poise to the front while Ron slightly looked at their rear end.

"Bloody Hell." Hermione glared at Ron when he said this.

The ladies took their seats as Dumbledore was on the podium again.

He raised his hands for everyone to settle down. "Now, welcome our friends from the North, Drumstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

All heads immediately turned to see the sons of Drumstrang.

As soon as the sons took their seats, Dumbledore raised up his hands.

"Let the feast begin!"

"Hey guys, I wonder where Souta is." Harry looked up to his friends.

"I know, the last time we saw him, he left with his sister, Kagome." Ron said as he gulped down a handful of chicken.

Hermione looked down on her plate. "Hermione, why are you so quiet?"

She looked up at Ron then Harry. "Uh, I…actually, his sister, Kagome, is it?"

They nodded as she continued. "Uh, there's just something about her, like I've…I've seen her before."

Ron looked at Harry, he mouthed. "I don't know."

"Do you know where exactly?" Harry looked back at her.

She fidgeted with her fork. "I don't know, I don't remember, but it's eating at me," she chuckled. "It's quite annoying, really."

"You'll find it, Hermione, you always do." She looked at them then smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Everyone finished eating, all eyes were looking up at Dumbledore as he stood next to the cup.

"Eternal glory; that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-wizard tournament but to do so the student has to pass three task, three very, very dangerous tasks."

The students started screaming as thunders invaded the ceiling. Mad eyed Moody waved his wand and it calmed down. He greeted Dumbledore and stood by the side.

Dumbledore made his way towards the left side of the cup and stood with hands behind his back. Bartemius stood in front of the cup and explained about the new rules.

Boos filled the halls as some students rose from their seats to protest. Dumbledore came forward.

"Silence!"

The room fell silent as still some were whispering among themselves; as soon as Dumbledore raised his wand….

The doors suddenly opened and Kagome slowly walked in. All eyes suddenly fell on her. She didn't waver under their stare; it was nothing to her, really.

'_Sesshoumaru really grew on me…' _she thought.

She glanced in the back as Souta made his way in as well, chuckling nervously.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and back. Dumbledore stood frozen as he looked at the woman a few feet from him.

"Albus Dumbledore." She walked forward, her heels clanging against the bare floor.

"Kagome…" he whispered as he walked towards her. '_what is she doing here?' _he thought.

She stood in front of him. He smiled as he looked to the students. "Welcome my long time friend, Kagome Higurashi."

Snape and the teachers sat shocked in their chairs.

'_The Shikon Priestess?' _some of the teachers were on the edge of their chairs.

Hermione almost choked at the mention of her name. "Oh, my Goodness. So that's where I've seen her."

The memories came flooding in.

The boys looked at her with confusion. She groaned, "Well, you see…." Hermione looked at the petite woman.

Hermione took a breath when she finished explaining.

Harry looked at the woman in front of Dumbledore. "She did all that?" he looked at her form. It was true, even though she looked young, but he could feel her powers as she walked past them earlier.

"But look at her, she only looks about 18 and—" Hermione mentally slapped herself.

"Ron!" she whispered, "the shard is one with her, did you not hear what I just said?"

Ron chuckled stupidly while Harry looked back at Kagome, in awe of her journey.

Dumbledore walked towards her and embraced her. He pulled back and smiled brightly at her.

Harry looked at him dumb-founded. Dumbledore never smile, well he does, but never like that. He looked back to his best friends and saw they thought the same thing.

Souta stood behind his sister, trying to ignore the looks the table far on the right was giving him. (You can bet who they are.)

"Dumbledore, we must talk…" she glanced to the crowd. "…_privately…"_

He nodded immediately.

"Yes, of course, let us go…" he was about to lead the way when he heard someone.

He looked back at Bartemius, looking at him, leading him with his eyes.

Dumbledore immediately faced the front. "_after _I am finished with the Tri-Wizard rules, of course."

Minerva chuckled at his actions. He was acting like a person again, not a headmaster. She glanced at Kagome chuckling as well. She always managed to bring out the best of them, the woman never aged since.

She didn't tell them anything about her. After they discovered the Japanese legends book in the library and saw her picture in the book, they down right confronted her. Of course she had no choice but to explain.

It was a sad, lonely and heartbreaking journey but look what she has become; she was a strong and fierce priestess and witch.

Which is exactly why…Minerva inwardly sighed, she wouldn't dare think about it.

Kagome stood next to Souta. She glanced at him but instead looked at Draco and his friends glaring at her brother.

Draco smirked as he saw Asian boy fidget under his stare. His friends almost laughed at him.

Draco looked at him but saw Kagome look at him.

He froze as he made eye contact. He saw nothing but death in her eyes.

Goyle laughed as he looked at him. "D-Draco?" he nudged him a bit but he still didn't budge.

Crabbe raised his shoulders with a questioning look on his face. "DRACO!"

He snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at them. "What happened Draco, you were out of it." Crabbe said.

He mentally sighed as Dumbledore announced dismissal of all students.

"It was nothing," he saw them looking at him with worry, "don't look at me with pity, I don't need it! Let's go!"

He got up and shook it off, but as soon as he glanced back at Kagome, all he saw was an evil smirk.

* * *

Thanks for waiting and to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and following this story….THANK YOU SO MUCH! and I am kind of sorry that Kagome appeared at the half of the story but its just how the story goes, I guess? anyways, just to let you guys know, I am also working on one-shots too for the time being.

This is the end of Chapter 3

KagLover684


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA / HARRY POTTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS! NO FLAMERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kagome looked around Dumbledore's office. It was so different from before, more portraits, color, etc.

She surveyed her surroundings. She saw Souta leaning against the wall, and some teachers were present but none she has seen when she was here; also looking at her like they'd had just seen a ghost.

"My, Lady Kagome…" Professor Flitwick came forward and bowed down. Kagome smiled at the little man before her.

"You…" he laughed nervously. "It is really an honor …" She nodded as he was suddenly pushed back by Professor Sprout, who in return curtsied. Flitwick mumbled under his breath as he took a few steps backward.

"Your presence here is truly extraordinary." She stuttered as she curtsied again before the Shikon Priestess.

Minerva scowled at the two while she embraced the priestess. "It certainly has been a while."

"Yes it has been, Minerva or may I say… Professor McGonagall." She laughed as Minerva slapped her on the shoulder.

"Kagome, what brings you here?" Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

Snape folded his hands across his chest and looked at her. "Perhaps, you are here to be a teacher?"

Right when he said that the teachers burst up in agreement. Kagome took a few steps back.

"Yes, I completely agree." "She would be a fine teacher, indeed." "Or she could be a deputy headmaster!"

"I'm not here to be anything." They all stopped and looked at her, dumb-founded.

"What?" Snape plainly said.

"I don't want to be involved in anything, _at all_. So, please don't drag me into extracurricular activities and such, please respect that." Kagome said firmly as she looked at everyone.

Some of the teachers slouched but nodded in agreement.

"So Kagome, why are you here then?" Dumbledore asked.

"I only came here for a favor, my brother, Souta," she pointed out, Souta waved back. "I want him to be sorted…"

She looked at Dumbledore. "If you don't mind, Albus."

"Of course. Minerva, please." He glanced at Minerva while grabbing the chair for Souta to sit on.

Kagome signaled her brother for him to sit on the chair.

Souta got on the chair and fidgeted nervously as Minerva placed the hat on his head.

"Well, well, well, another Higurashi, I wonder if you will be able to uphold your sisters reputation, Gryffindor will be the house to teach you what you lack, bravery and nerve, but Slytherin would also teach you great things…"

Souta looked up at the hat. '_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, please.'_ He thought.

"Gryffindor!" Souta rejoiced as the hat said that.

Kagome smiled inwardly as he ran and hugged her. "Congrats, little brother."

Dumbledore looked at Minerva. She immediately understood. "Of course." she said as she left.

"Okay, everyone, you all can leave now."

Everyone said his or her goodbyes to them. The room soon felt empty.

After a few minutes, Minerva walked in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Kagome glanced at them when Souta ran and hugged them.

"Souta!" Harry exclaimed.

"What do you think?" he twirled around in his new Gryffindor uniform.

"You look dashing, Souta." Ron looked at Hermione then at Souta. He shook it off and hugged their new roommate.

"I thought it would be best to get these three, I was told by your sister that you all are good friends." Minerva said as she glanced back at Kagome, who in return nodded.

After what had happened that day, she managed to get information about his friends, in her own way.

Souta ran and hugged his sister. "I love you, sis."

"Yeah, yeah, go on to your common room." She shooed him off.

"Bye!" they all left chattering among themselves.

Dumbledore immediately looked at Kagome, petting the phoenix.

"Such a beautiful creature." She nuzzled its head and it purred back at her.

"Kagome—"

"I am not worried about Souta one bit now, I believe he's in the right crowd." The phoenix again purred under her touch.

"Kagome…" he said again.

"Albus, please…" she turned around to her old friends. "I know what you're going to say."

The headmaster slouched. "I'm glad you're here, Kagome but with you being here, it is a big risk," he sighed, "the last time you were here…"

"I thought we talked about this," she gently touched her neck," besides it wasn't your fault, so don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at them.

She knows they feel like their responsible for what happened. But she doesn't blame them, if it was someone she loved too, she would've felt responsible.

Minerva put her head down. "I see you still haven't changed, Kagome."

The priestess chuckled, "Yup, I guess I haven't."

* * *

"What do you mean she said it wasn't their fault?" Hermione said as they made their way down the stairs after the DADA class.

**Flash Back**

_As soon as they were halfway out, Harry stopped. _

"_Oh guys, I have to go back." Harry turned around and walked back._

_They looked at each other. _

"_Wait, Harry, why do you have to go back?" Hermione asked just as he entered the eagle._

"_I have to talk to Dumbledore about something, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Ron was about to say something but he was too late, Harry was already gone._

_Harry was about to knock when he heard voices behind the door._

"_I am not worried about Souta one bit now, I believe he's in the right crowd." The phoenix again purred under her touch._

'_This must be Kagome,' he thought while smiling, hearing her say that a jolt of pride went through Harry._

"_Kagome…" he said again._

"_Albus, please…" she turned around to her old friends. "I know what you're going to say."_

_This time, Harry was became curious as he practically learned forward to get a clear hearing of what they're talking about._

_The headmaster slouched. "I'm glad you're here, Kagome but with you being here, it is a big risk," he sighed, "the last time you were here…"_

_Harry could hear how worried he was about her in his voice; it was obvious._

"_I thought we talked about this," she gently touched her neck," besides it wasn't your fault, so don't worry about me, I'll be fine." _

"_Wasn't their fault? What does that mean?" he whispered to himself._

_Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at them. _

_She knows they feel like their responsible for what happened. But she doesn't blame them, if it was someone she loved too, she would've felt responsible._

_Minerva put her head down. "I see you still haven't changed, Kagome."_

_The priestess chuckled, "Yup, I guess I haven't."_

_Harry then slowly made his way back to the common room._

**End Flashback**

"That's what I heard her say, I don't what it is exactly but it seemed…" Harry stopped.

Hermione and Ron looked at him.

"What, Harry?" Ron stood still.

"Come on guys, don't you ever wonder how Kagome is involved with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. I mean," he looked around.

"I just have this strong feeling that there's more to her story." He slowly walked past his friends.

Hermione sighed and followed with Ron. "You're right, Harry. I'm curious as well, there's a lot that we don't understand yet, so we need to find out."

Harry smiled at his friends. "So, where do start?" he looked at Hermione but Ron jumped in.

"How 'bout we ask Souta, I mean, he must know something." They looked at Ron then started laughing.

"What?"

"That's a first." Hermione said, Harry agreed as they continued on to the hall.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the wall, watching crowds of students gather around the Tri-Wizard cup. Suddenly, she saw two red heads burst through the door with potions in their hands.

'_Fred and George Weasley,' _she thought as she followed their movements.

She saw Souta with the golden trio, it was sight to see for her, to see him happy and laugh again. It was a great feeling. She hadn't been there for him almost, well, half of his life.

She groaned, as the memories became to invade her mind. Kagome spent almost all of her time in the feudal and to suddenly be stuck there with no way back, it was devastating.

She smiled as she made her way out of the hall.

She looked around, '_how I missed this place,'_

"Well, isn't it the famous Kagome Higurashi…" Sir Nicholas circled around her.

Kagome chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Nicholas."

"What are you doing here," he looked around, "again."

"I'm just visiting, that's all." Nicholas looked at her then smiled.

"Well then, I suppose Dumbledore is not taking it well that you are here." He said as he floated above her.

Kagome stared at him. "Yeah, he is."

"I don't blame him, though, Miss Higurashi, we all thought you were going to be one of us."

Nicholas floated down to eye contact, "but be careful, alright?" she smiled then nodded.

"Well then I best be on my way now, a lot of people to scare," he floated away, "It was good to see you again Miss Higurashi."

She turned around to continue her walk, but Kagome suddenly bumped into someone. She went a few steps back, "Forgive me…" she said as looked up and saw men with brown suits with cleaned cut hair.

Krum looked at the woman before him. She was beautiful he had to admit. "It is alright, it is my fault."

He was about to say something else when Kagome interfered.

" then I'll be on my way, excuse me." Without a second more, she left a bewildered Drumstrang. Krum glanced in the back while making his way towards the hall, no one had ever left like that, especially women.

Igor glanced at Krum then at the woman. He knew who she was and he did not want to bother her, from the tales he heard and read; she was a force to _not _be reckoned with.

* * *

Everyone was in the Great hall chattering among them, as they were about to announce the Tri-champions for the year.

Kagome was standing with Minerva and the teachers behind the cup. On the left side was the Drumstrang sons and the right the ladies.

Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall. "Sit down, please."

Everyone took heed and did as told. Dumbledore stood in front of the cup facing the kids.

"Now for the moment that you all have been waiting for, the selection of the champions." He lifted up his hand and circled the room, just then the lights dimmed down.

He gently touched the cup and circled around, the blue light turned red and out came a piece of paper. Dumbledore grabbed it and opened it.

"The Drumstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"

Krum threw up a fist in joy as his brothers congratulated him. He stood up and made his way to the back.

"Champion of Bowbacks, Miss Fleur Delacour." She smiled and made her way to the back as well.

"Champion of Hogwarts, Mr. Cedric Diggory." Cedric stood up and smiled as he too made his way to the back.

"Those are some very good competitors, Minerva, don't you think?" Kagome glanced at Minerva while lightly clapping her hands.

"Yes, indeed." Minerva smiled as she faced the front.

They turned around when they heard Dumbledore scream the name. "Harry Potter."

Kagome looked around and saw people immediately glare at him. She glanced at the teachers, the look on their face; she figured that must not be a good thing.

"HARRY POTTER!" Kagome saw him stand up and make his way to the back. She heard whispers upon whispers.

"Now, this is very interesting." She whispered to herself. Kagome knew the power of the cup, someone like Harry could not simply cast the spell, it's too powerful. Only someone powerful could...she immediately flinched at the thought. "No." she muttered under her breath.

Dumbledore looked at everyone. "Well, now that we have our final champions, you are all dism—"

Just about he was about to dismiss everyone, the cup's fire blew high into the air. A piece of paper glided down into Dumbledore's hand.

"What…" he looked then opened it. He completely froze at the name.

"Kagome Higurashi." He muttered aloud as he turned around.

Just then, Kagome's eyes burned with anger as she stepped forward. "WHAT?"

End of Chapter 4 :)

* * *

Questions / comments from the reviews:

1. Kagome is immortal now, it says in chapter three that the shard is one with her so that makes her immortal.

2. Yes, I'll go into detail later about how she knows some of the teachers.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, remember to review and tell what you think, okay? Please and thank you. I'll try to update faster this time, so see you until the next chapter!

If you also have questions, feel free to ask. It depends on your question on whether I'll answer them or not.

KagLover684


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha / Harry Potter! All rights go to their owners!

**Author's note**: Okay, I just want to point something out. I got a review from a guest saying that I promised a great story! Let me be clear, I never _promised anything, _like I said in the first chapter, this is the first story, that is not a one-shot, that I have taken seriously. Sorry if you think it's choppy and shit. I don't want to draggy drag drag the damn thing. So, please don't put words in my virtual mouth that I did not even virtually say, okay? Thank you! ^_^

I am so sorry about the update, I know it took awhile, but I just have a lot of things going on right now. I try to take as much as 30 minutes on the computer, so thanks for the patience, guys!

To all of the review I've gotten so far, thank you so much for taking the time out to do so. So, here's chapter 5 of 'Taste of Magic.'

* * *

**Chapter 5**

All eyes were on Kagome by now. "What did you say," she stepped forward. "_Dumbledore._"

Hermione and Ron looked at Souta. "Souta." She touched his hand, feeling someone touch his hand; Souta looked up and saw Hermione. Souta's eyes widened at the calling of his sisters name. '_No, no, no, no.' _were his first thoughts. He didn't believe it at first, but when she stepped forward, it was dead confirmed.

He forced a smile as he looked back at his sister. He knew there's no way that she could've entered her own name. He was really thrown off guard but by the look on her face right now, she was more surprised than he was.

"Yeah…" Ron cleared his throat.

Hermione looked at Kagome. She knows what Souta is thinking, she agrees. There is no way she would enter her own name. Souta told them that she doesn't want to join any club or even become a teacher in fact, well its all they got out of him before they had to come to the Hall.

'_Its all weird, she was going to leave soon,' _she thought, '_someone must've wanted her to stay longer, but who exactly?' _

The houses were in an up roar, some yelling in denial of how unfair this is, some whispering on how this could've happened and some in jealousy, which is mostly girls, some saying this will be really interesting. Draco looked at her step forward with deep anger in her eyes, it was plain as day. Honestly, it made him fear her, but he would never admit that, never. His pride was too big to admit that he feared… the opposite sex.

Cho Chang and her gang looked at her with a hint of envy in their eyes. "Who is she, anyways?" one girl whispered to her. Cho looked at her and raised her shoulders. "I don't know, don't care, really." She was only lying to herself. '_Now she's going to be with Harry and Cedric,' _she thought bitterly, '_whatever…she's not going to get them.'_

Kagome noticed everyone looking at her. "What?" she glared at them with venom in her voice as her aura flared. The students looked away from her and whispered among themselves.

Dumbledore stood with his hands slightly shaking. '_Damn,'_ he thought.

Minerva took her arm and told her to go down to the chambers. "Kagome, please…" her voice shaking a bit, "Please, go to the chamber."

Kagome looked at her then the teachers. '_One of them must've done it.' _Her eyes literally glowed bright with rage.

Kagome was about to yell at them, but she glanced at the students then back. Her aura flared as she made her way downstairs. As much as she wanted to scream right then and there, she didn't want to cause a scene.

Her aura slammed the gates open, both of them fell on the floor as the bolts flew loose. She entered and saw the 4 champions look at her, stunned to see her there.

Krum stunned to see her. "You…"

Fleur, "What you doing here?"

Cedric, "Who are you?"

Harry came forward. "Y-You got picked?"

She ignored their questions as soon as she heard the staff enter the chamber.

"Kagome…" Dumbledore said.

"WHO WAS IT!" her voiced roared throughout the room, all of the items were shaking at the volume.

Cedric, Harry, Krum, and Fleur stood stunned at the woman before them. She was screaming at the staff of Hogwarts, Drumstrang, and Beauxbatons like it was nothing.

"TELL ME! WHO ENTERED MY NAME?!" Kagome's eyes filled with rage. Her aura literally showed as it held so much rage and hate; the room vibrated and shatters most of the objects.

The champions and teachers dodged some of the fragments as they flew everywhere, but some not so much. Minerva looked at her uneasily. "Calm down, Kagome, please."

"I WILL NOT, Minerva!" she partly screamed at her.

Some took a step back, fear of what the priestess will do.

Snape shifted uncomfortably as he came forward. "So, you didn't enter your own name?" She looked at him, like he was lost or something.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WOULD KNOW IF I HAD ENTER MY OWN NAME, DON'T YOU THINK?" she screeched at him.

She gripped her wand as her eyes darkened.

Harry's scar started to hurt a bit; he immediately looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "What in the world is going on?" he whispered to himself as he flinched again.

Madam Maxim stepped forward, "_How dare you raise your voice to us, girl_?"

Kagome's eyes shifted at her. She disappeared and reappeared in front of her. Most of the teacher's faces dropped to the floor.

Maxim took one step back as Kagome raised her wand and pressed it deeply into her skin.

"I suggest you shut up before I do something that I will not regret." She muttered darkly. Fleur looked at her dumb-founded.

Igor glanced at her and suddenly took a step back. His eyes shifted away from her. His breath hitched as he recognized the look in her eyes, he saw that look before. He never thought he'd see it again, but…he shook it off and listened in.

Maxim's eyes widened a bit. Maxim could feel dark power roll off of her small body. It made her shook, but failed to hide it.

Kagome smirked as her attention shifted back to the teachers.

"I CLEARLY SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO BE APART OF _ANYTHING, _DIDN'T I," her voice suddenly turned into a dark whisper, "OR did I not make that clear," she raised her wand to them, "_enough." _

Dumbledore stepped in and looked her in the eye. "Please, Kagome. We respected your wishes, we did as you said." Her eyes widened a bit then glanced at the teachers then back.

"then how did my name end up in the Tri-Wizard cup, Dumbledore? It isn't a coincidence, _someone _did it!"

Moody's voice spoke out. "Only a powerful witch or wizard could manipulate it, if that were the case."

She groaned in irritation. "Do you think I don't know that?" she said as her eyes hardened.

Harry stood shocked at her actions. She is powerful, if that's what her aura could do, if that was even the whole thing, he thought. He could not imagine what power she holds when she uses the wand. The wand, he thought, it feels different than any other wand he saw or felt, especially from Voldemort's.

Cedric's eyes held uneasiness. He looked at the woman before him. Her power was amazing and scary at the same time. He literally shook as he felt it roll off of her. She was beautiful too, he thought.

They both snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Dumbledore's voice.

Dumbledore glanced at Bartimus, who was simply staring at Kagome. "Bartimus, is there anyway that she and Harry cannot go through with the tournament?"

He looked at Dumbledore, "No, I am afraid not," he looked at Kagome. "The power of the cup is incomprehensible, she and Harry will have to go through the tournament, as Tri-Wizard champions."

"Of course," Kagome's spoke up. Everyone's attention was back on her. She knew from their looks, they were partly scared of what she might do. It was clear as daylight. She sighed as she moved away from them.

She opened her eyes, revealing calm ones. Many stood relieved when they saw this.

"Even though I am not a student, when the cup chooses a champion, he or she has no choice but to go through with it, its power is unquestionable." Her voice held a strong hint of anger, but controlled.

She growled a bit as she put her wand away.

Her lips were frowning at her getting picked but she should've known better than to _not _expect to be dragged into shit like this. If she had known, she would've left earlier than planned.

Krum eyed the girl; she was certainly interesting. This was the girl he had met earlier, the one who cut him off and left him standing like an abandoned pet. She was respectful, he knew that, but…Krum mentally sighed, he should've known that you don't assume anything about anyone until you know him or her personally.

He also now knows that she is powerful and a fierce competitor. _I'll have to look out for her_, he thought.

Fleur mentally scoffed. Whatever it is, she's going to win. There's no way this girl was going to intimidate her, but really, deep down inside, she was already scared and intimidated.

"So, where will I be staying?" she glanced over at Dumbledore. "Since I will be staying here longer than I had planned."

"You will be staying at one of the teachers chambers. The one right above the Gryffindor house." He replied.

"Do you know where it is?" Minerva's eyes held regret.

Kagome lightly smiled, she was trying to comfort her. It's what she's always trying to do in times like these, she's thankful really but…

"Of course, I've been almost everywhere in Hogwarts." She lightly bowed. "I will take my leave and rest."

All the contestants were excused to their dormitories.

Harry stopped when he heard voices. He peeked around the corner and saw Kagome and Souta.

She slightly frowned. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"I had to come see you, do you know who did it?" he said. She shook her head.

"You didn't have to you know, but no, I don't know who."

"It's fine, but have you had any pains lately?" he had concerned written all over his face. Of course! She was his only sister, why wouldn't he be?

"No not at all, but I started having those dreams again, just like before but," she raised her hands lightly up and down as she chuckled, "I'll be fine, I promise." She forced a bright smile.

He mentally frowned but eventually gave in. "Alright then," he hugged her before he turned to leave, "I'll go to my dorm then. See you." He waved good-bye before he left.

Harry immediately hid in the dark corner. He exhaled as Souta didn't notice him. As soon as Souta was out of sight, he turned back.

Kagome's forced smile turned into a frown.

She suddenly grinded her teeth as she felt a strong jolt of pain go through her body. "Damn." She said aloud.

Kagome leaned into the wall for support, her breath moving uneasily.

She pulled down her collar on the left side, Harry's body felt frozen as he saw…

His eyes widened as he whispered. "_Voldemort's mark_."

* * *

A 2 Q's:

1. Jayne: It's been 500 something years and the after the final battle she absorbed the whole jewel shard, so basically she is one with it now. Yes, she gained more powers, the wand is helping her control it, that's the reason why Midoriko gave it to her.

2. Nyxtolouloudo: Yeah, I want that too, but I'm trying to fit that in so, yeah. ^_^

(That's it for the answers2questions)

Thanks again for the review, guys!

-KagLover684-


End file.
